peelfandomcom-20200213-history
24 June 1997
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1997-06-24 ; Comments *Audio is an edited show, with some intros. *Peel wishes that there is a live concert record of Country Joe & The Fish after playing the live performance of Electric Prunes. Sessions *Gentle People only session, recorded 9th March 1997, repeat, first broadcast 01 April 1997. Tracklisting *unknown: My Favorite Martian (v/a album - Television's Greatest Hits - Volume 2 - 65 More TV Themes From The 50's & 60's) TVT TVT 1200 CD $''' *Quadrajets: V16 Supreme (10" - A Little More Speed) One Louder *Sizzla: Rat Race (7") Jamstyle '''$ *Half Man Half Biscuit: Deep House Victims Minibus Appeal (album - Voyage To The Bottom Of The Road) Probe Plus $''' *Gentle People: Travel Bug (session) '''# *New Bad Things: I Hate Everyone (album - Ennui Go) Pop Secret :(Mark Radcliffe's Breakfast Show trailer) *Snuff: Rivers Of Babylon (album - Potatoes And Melons At Wholesale Prices Direct To You The Public) Deceptive BLUFF 042 #''' *Electric Prunes: I Had Too Much To Dream (Last Night) (album - Stockholm 67) Heartbeat '''$ :(JP: 'This is Punk Floyd, Punk Floyd, what a great name, don't you wished you thought of that, perhaps you did, Can't Breathe') *Punk Floyd: Can't Breathe (12") Smitten SMT 12 # $ *Muddy Waters: Kind Hearted Woman :(BBC Radio One Glastonbury trailer) *Gentle People: Misty Waters (session) #''' *Ivor Cutler: Not Asking (album - A Wet Handle) Creation *Terry Edwards & The Scapegoats: The King Of The Cheap Thing (album - I Didn't Get Where I Am Today) Wiiija *B: B (12") '''# :(news) *Section8: Rogue Trooper (12" - Drive By) Radius ORBIT 601002 # $ *Lemzo Diamono: Chance (album - Marimbalax) Stern's Africa STCD 1076 #''' *Echo & The Bunnymen: The Cutter (album - Ballyhoo - The Best Of Echo & The Bunnymen) Korova *Gentle People: Soundtrack Of Life (session) '''# :(BBC Radio One trailer) *Pipe: How The West Was Won (album - Slowboy) Merge *Institute Of Formal Research: The Kid From Mars (album - Vol. One: File Under Subconscious) Bubblehead BH005 # $ *Captain Beefheart And His Magic Band: Big Eyed Beans From Venus (album - Clear Spot) Reprise $''' *Captain Beefheart And His Magic Band: Golden Birdies (album - Clear Spot) Reprise '''$ *Dynamic Duo: Invasion (12") Joker JOKER 27 # $ *Gentle People: Emotion Heater (session) #''' *Beautiful South: Lean On Me (v/a album - You'll Never Walk Alone - The Hillsborough Justice Concert) V2 :(Peel chats to Mary Anne Hobbs) *Sizzla & Jah Cure: King In This Jungle (7") Harmony House '''$ *Happy But Twisted: The Player (CD - One Night Parasites) Shakedown *Dougal & Mickey Skeedale: Got To Go (12") New Essential Platinum NEP2 #''' *Tracks marked '''# are available on File 1. *Tracks marked $''' are available on '''File 3. File ;Name *1) dat_134.mp3 *2) 020A-H08986XXXXXX-0100A0 *3) 1997-06-xx-07-xx Peel Show LE357 ;Length *1) 04:00:45 (01:24:18 - 02:19:51) (to 1:32:56, 1:39:13-1:48:27, 1:53:23-2:01:14, from 2:10:17 unique) *2) 01:49:35 *3) 1:32:23 (21:32-1:03:38) ;Other *1) Many thanks to Max-Dat. Dat 134 *2) Recordings at the British Library. *3) Created from LE357 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel June July 1997 Lee Tape 357 ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: H8986/1) *3) Mooo Category:1997 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Max-dat Tapes Category:British Library